The present invention relates to a tobacco filter for smoking articles and more particularly to a tobacco filter having a holder for supporting a filter medium composed of a 2 .times. 2 twill woven cotton fabric which has been chemically treated and wherein the holder acts to compress the filter medium at spaced apart locations along the longitudinal axis of the holder.
Many techniques have been utilized to remove harmful constituents from tobacco smoke. Some known tobacco filters rely on filter mediums which are chemically treated to remove harmful constituents from the tobacco smoke. These known filters are treated with various chemicals such as weak basic inorganic salts as disclosed in the Sloan U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,758 and inorganic water soluble salts as disclosed in the Sublett U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,056. Other known tobacco filters attempt to direct the flow of the smoke through a tortuous path in the filter in an attempt to remove harmful by-products from the tobacco smoke. To this end baffels have been employed in the filters such as the one disclosed in the Wang U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,304.